The Very Best of Charles de Lint
The Very Best of Charles de Lint (2010) is a collection of stories. Category (Adult or YA) Adult Description ✥ Publisher Comments: All of the finest stories of this popular pioneer of urban fantasy and creator of the mythical city of Newford have been chosen by the author—and his fans—and gathered in this extraordinary collection. Asked to suggest their own favorite stories for inclusion, de Lint's fans have been instrumental in creating a treasury that will spark the imaginations of readers of all ages. These are retold fairy tales and new modern myths that thoroughly redefine the boundaries of magic. Between these pages are all manner of enchanted characters in unusual places: playful Crow Girls who sneak into the homes of their sleeping neighbors, a graffiti artist who risks his life to expose a deadly conspiracy, and an unrepentant trickster who throws one last party to reveal a lost folkloric tradition. At turns unexpected, whimsical, dark, and mystical, this is an essential compendium of timeless tales to be revisited as often as the heart desires. ~ Charles de Lint: The Very Best of Charles de Lint (2010) ✥ Synopsis: At turns whimsical, dark, and mystical, this extraordinary collection of retold fairy tales and new, modern myths redefine the boundaries of magic. Compiling favored stories suggested by the author and his fans, this delightful treasury contains the most esteemed and beloved selections that de Lint has to offer. Innovative characters in unexpected places are the key to each plot: playful Crow Girls who sneak into the homes of their sleeping neighbors; a graffiti artist who risks everything to expose a long-standing conspiracy; a half-human girl who must choose between her village and her strange birthright; and an unrepentant trickster who throws one last party to reveal a folkloric tradition. Showcasing some of the finest offerings within the realms of urban fantasy and magical realism, this essential compendium of timeless tales will charm and inspire. ~ Goodreads Themes World-Building Settings * Newford * Old City * Lower Crowsea * Stansford * Buick * Fitzhenry Park Supernatural / Mythical Elements time travel, crow girls, animal people, Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Charles Vess ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Very Best of Charles de Lint Publishing Information Publishers: Tachyon Publications * Book Page: VERY BEST OF CHARLES DE LINT, THE | Tachyon Publications * Trade Paperback, 425 pages, Pub: July 15th 2010—ISBN: 1892391961 TOC Table of Contents: # 6''' • Introduction (The Very Best of Charles de Lint) • essay by Charles de Lint # '''9 • "In Which We Meet Jilly Coppercorn" • (Newford) • shortfiction # 11 • "Coyote Stories" • (Newford) • (1993) • shortstory # 17 • "Laughter in the Leaves" • (Cerin Songweaver) • (1984) • shortstory # 25 • "The Badger in the Bag" • (Cerin Songweaver) • (1985) • shortstory # 35 • "And the Rafters Were Ringing" • (Cerin Songweaver) • (1986) • shortstory # 47 • "Merlin Dreams in the Mondream Wood" • (Ottawa and the Valley) • (1990) • shortstory # 61 • "The Stone Drum" • (Newford) • (1989) • novelette # 85 • "Timeskip" • (Newford) • (1989) • shortstory # 99 • "Freewheeling" • (Newford) • (1990) • shortstory # 117 • "A Wish Named Arnold" • (Ottawa and the Valley) • (1987) • shortstory # 123 • "Into the Green" • (Angharad) • (1988) • shortstory # 135 • "The Graceless Child" • (1991) • novelette # 153 • "Winter Was Hard" • (Newford) • (1991) • shortstory # 169 • "The Conjure Man" • (Newford) • (1992) • shortstory # 187 • "We Are Dead Together" • (1991) • shortstory # 193 • "Mr. Truepenny's Book Emporium and Gallery" • (Newford) • (1992) • shortstory # 199 • "In the House of My Enemy" • (Newford) • (1993) • novelette # 223 • "The Moon Is Drowning While I Sleep" • (Newford) • (1993) • novelette # 241 • "Crow Girls" • (Newford) • (1995) • shortstory # 259 • "Birds" • (Newford) • (1996) • shortstory # 271 • "Held Safe by Moonlight and Vines" • (Newford) • (1996) • shortstory # 287 • "In the Pines" • (Newford) • (1997) • shortstory # 303 • "Pixel Pixies" • (Newford) • (1999) • novelette # 327 • "Many Worlds Are Born Tonight" • (Newford) • (2000) • shortstory # 337 • "Sisters" • (Ottawa and the Valley) • (2002) • novelette # 365 • "Pal o' Mine" • (Newford) • (1993) • shortstory # 379 • "That Was Radio Clash" • (Newford) • (2005) • novelette # 395 • "Old Man Crow" • (Newford) • (2006) • shortfiction # 415 • "The Fields Beyond the Fields" • (Newford) • (1997) • shortstory ~ ISFdb Publication Listing First Sentence Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes : “There’s stories and then there’s stories. The ones with any worth change your life forever, perhaps only in a small way, but once you’ve heard them, they are forever a part of you. You nurture them and pass them on and the giving only makes you feel better.” — The Conjure Man Awards none? Trivia Lists That Contain The Very Best of Charles de Lint by Charles de Lint Notes ISFdb Notes: * "First Edition: 2010" * Month from amazon * First printing by number line 9—1 * Cover illustration/art credited to Vess on copyright page/back cover, no visible signature on the cover * Cover design by John Coulthart * Dedication reads "this one's for my readers with a deep appreciation for all your support over the years -- with a special thanks to those of you on Facebook and MySpace who helped choose the stories" *Series editor: Jacob Weisman * Editor: Jill Roberts * OCLC 468980915 See Also * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki * Chronological List of Newford books * Dreams Underfoot (In Which we meet Jilly Coppercorn) * External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: The Very Best of Charles de Lint (2010) Description ~ Author * The Very Best of Charles de Lint ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: The Very Best of Charles de Lint ~ ISFdb * The Very Best of Charles de Lint by Charles de Lint ~ Fantastic Fiction * The Very Best of Charles de Lint by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Overviews, Summaries: * Charles de Lint: The Very Best of Charles de Lint * Bookslut | The Very Best of Charles de Lint and Muse and Reverie * The Very Best of Charles de Lint – Charles de Lint | Bibliophage's Buffet Discussions: * Short Story Monday–The Very Best of Charles de Lint | Stainless Steel Droppings * The Very Best of Charles de Lint | Stainless Steel Droppings * The Written World: The Very Best of Charles de Lint - A Discussion of the Book and the Author Artist: * Charles Vess - Summary Bibliography Reviews: *The SF Site Featured Review: The Very Best of Charles de Lint *Charles de Lint, The Very Best of Charles de Lint * Bookslut | The Very Best of Charles de Lint and Muse and Reverie * * * * The Very Best of Charles de Lint by Charles De Lint - Powell's Books Misc: * Charles de Lint on Pinterest Category:Books Category:Collections